


Downtown Books

by harriiiii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Lily Evans Potter, Bisexual Character, Bisexual James Potter, Bisexual Remus Lupin, F/M, Gay Character, Gay Sirius Black, HP - Freeform, M/M, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, POV Remus Lupin, POV Sirius Black, Pansexual Lily Evans Potter, Person of Color James Potter, Post Hogwarts AU, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin Never Went to Hogwarts, Slow Burn, Trans Character, Trans Sirius Black, Welsh Remus Lupin, bookstore, eventually, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriiiii/pseuds/harriiiii
Summary: Wolfstar Bookstore AU where Remus doesn’t go to Hogwarts and works in a bookstore (creative Ik). Wolfstar + Jily, my poisons."Most people associate bookstores as stuffy and swotty but Remus disagreed. He took solace in the musty smell of old books and old leather covers. The peacefulness calmed him.It was mostly why he’d got the job at “Downtown Books”, along with his absolute love of reading (there was an employee discount)."





	1. Chapter 1

Most people associate bookstores as stuffy and swotty but Remus disagreed. He took solace in the musty smell of old books and old leather covers. The peacefulness calmed him.

It was mostly why he’d got the job at “Downtown Books”, along with his absolute love of reading (there was an employee discount).

Not to mention the fact that no wizarding place would hire a werewolf and most muggle places couldn't accept him being away a few days a month. The owner of the store, a kindly old muggle lady with no grandkids of her own, hardly bat an eye at his proposition. It had been a bargain.

Remus smiled wistfully as he leant back on the worn counter. At 18 he’d thought he’d have been homeless and poor due to his condition, now at 25 he a mediocrely sized apartment and a decent income. It was far better than most werewolves his age or even older.

He could do magic like most wizards though to a lesser degree as he lived most of his time as a muggle. He’d been sent a letter from Hogwarts and Dumbledore himself had visited but his parents had still deemed it unsafe with all the precautions taken. His father had homeschooled him on wizarding subjects whilst his mother dealy with muggle ones. He’d set his exams at his kitchen table.

All an’ all he’d been lucky. 

He shook himself from his stupor and looked around the small bookshop. It had shelves crammed to the ceiling so close together that only one person could walk down it at a time; they were filled to the brim with first and secondhand books as well as the baskets that sat around the empty spaces of the walls and by the till. Either side of the till (the owner had recently bought a newer version) sat piles of books. There was a box by the door for any books people wanted to donate.

There were books everywhere and Remus  _loved it._

He stood and grabbed a box of books to shelve in one fluid motion. He moved towards the shelves and stopped in front of them. lifting the box to eye level he read the label “ _Romance”._ Delightful. 

 _Can't wait to spend my afternoon shelving these,_ Remus thought to himself,  _at least it’s better than actually_ reading  _them._

He sighed to himself,  _better get started then._

 

_-_

 

It took him most of the afternoon to shelve the box of books. He’d had one customer come in at around 3. Rubbing his eyes with his hands he slumped in his chair. He massaged a spot above his eyebrow; he could feel a headache coming.

Just as he was getting comfortable he heard the store bell jingle. Groaning, he looked up to see a pretty redhead standing in the doorway. He sat up to give her the customary greeting, 

“Good afternoon, welcome to Downtown Books. Is there anything I can help you with?” He internally winces at how sullen he sounds.

The redhead gives him a grin and nods as she approached the counter. He smiles politely back, discreetly checking the clock. There was half an hour till closing ad he just wanted to leave.

“Hi! I was just wondering if you had any kids books? It's my sons birthday on Sunday and I wanted to get him some.” She smiled at him again.

He nods and moves from behind the counter, “We do, not many but we have some.” Remus moves past the lady, motioning for her to follow him and heads towards the shelves. 

She was quite small he realised only coming up to his shoulder, but then again he towered above most people. Her hair was a dark red that fell to her shoulders in a fiery wave, her eyes were the most piercing green he’d ever seen. 

She walked up to the section filled with children's books, “Thank you er...”

“Remus.” He supplied helpfully.

“Nice to meet you, Remus. Lily.” She said smiling and holding her hand out for him to shake.  _She seems like she’s probably permanently smiling,_ Remus thought offhandedly.

Remus shook her hand politely, “How old is your son turning?” He said leaning against the shelves whilst Lily searched through the books. He gazed tiredly at the bookshelf opposite.

“4.” Lily said, startling Remus as he had forgotten he’d asked her a question, “Hey does this look good?” She said abruptly, shoving a book into his face.

“Er - sorry I wouldn't know, I don't have much experience with kids. I guess it just depends what he likes, right?” 

Lily let out a chuckle and with a quick nod, she went back to searching. By the time she’d finished searching, they were locked in a discussion about whether paperbacks or hardbacks were better, Remus’ sullen mood forgotten.

“But they’re so much sturdier!” Remus argued.

Lily put her hands on her hips, “Yes, but they weigh less and are easier to hold.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting into giggles. Remus was shocked at how easy the conversation flowed.

Once the giggles had subsided they headed over to the till Remus slipping behind and Lily placing the stack of children books on to it.

Remus quickly scanned them up and put them into a carrier bag. “That’ll be... £16.50.”

Lily handed over the money and grabbed the bag of books. “I'll have to tell my husband about this place.” She started as Remus put the money away. “Mind you, he doesn't read much and if he does it’s sports. I’ll have to bring Harry. I’m sure he’d love it here.” 

“I haven't much experience with kids as you know but if he likes to read then this is his place.” He chuckles as he hands the receipt.

“I believe that is so. Thanks, Remus. See ya’ later.” Lily said heading towards the door with a quick wave of her hand.

“Hey, Lily wait,” Lily stopped with her hand on the door, her head turned quizzically to the side, “I just wanted to apologise if I appeared rude when you first arrived, I was tired and I-”

“It’s fine, really Remus.” She said cutting of his rambling, with a smile she turned to the door again,”Have a good night.”

“You too Lily.”

Remus smiled as he closed the shop up. 

 

-

 

Over the next month, Lily popped in frequently, sometimes with her husband James and her son Harry, sometimes with a hot drink and sometimes both.

Remus liked them all a lot, he and Lily had bonded over books and she would tell him stories of how Harry had done this or that. He became quite close to James as well, as he had met him a few times as well. He was tall and dark skinned with a mop of black hair on his head and from the pictures the couple had shown him and the one time Lily had brought Harry with her, he was the double of James.

During that time he had been invited out to a coffee shop a few times when on his lunch break. James and Lily had both told him of the pranks the former had played during their school years, James with mirth and Lily with exasperation, along with James best friend and another mate from school. 

James’ best mate popped up in a lot of their stories, Serious or something they said his name was. He was apparently Harry’s godfather and lived really close by so they saw a lot of him.

Remus had tried desperately not to notice but something seemed off in the stories they had told him like big chunks had been taken out of them. But he just shrugged it off and ignored it. They had no obligation to tell him anything.

It was strange having people who he saw frequently, what with living in solitude for the vast majority of his life but Remus liked it a lot. He knew he shouldn’t let them get too close but he just wanted to shut his eyes and pretend even if it was just for a minute.


	2. Chapter 2

“Y’know Sirius, I was hoping you could pop down to Downtown Books and-”

Sirius groaned. He was too tired for this shit. “Merlin Lily. I know what you’re doing.”

“Oh? And what am I doing Mr Black?” Lily replied innocently, as she swiped a cloth over Harry’s face. The boy in question frowned petulantly and crossed his arms over his chest.

“You’ve been going on about that place for ages. No. Don’t deny it. You’re trying to set me up with whatever his name was  _and_ you and James have been trying to get me to go to that coffee shop with you.” He smirked triumphantly as her face turned sheepish.

“Ok ok fine yes. But honestly Siri, he’s a good-looking guy and he’s really sweet and I'm 99% certain he’s at least a little gay.”

“Oh really? And why is that?”

“Because the section for LGBTQ+ is bigger than the one for het books.” Lily chuckled as she grabbed his plate and moved towards the sink.

“Ah.”

“And he has a rainbow pin on his jacket.”

“...”

“And-”

“Ok enough! I get it, I get it. I’m not going. I don’t want to date right now, come on Lils you know this.” Sirius ran his hands through his hair, wincing when they hit a knot.

Lily flicked her wand at the kettle to put it onto boil then poured it into two mugs. “Alright, alright fine. I’m... I'm just worried about you Sirius.” Lily murmured sliding into the chair next to him and passing him the tea. “You know you’ll always have us,” She ignored Sirius’ snort, “but wouldn't it be nice to have someone just for you?”

She placed her hand over his, Sirius’ head looking up at her. After a while Sirius looked away, a sigh racking his body. “Yeah..”

He pulled his hand away and scrubbed them down his face. “It's just scary Lils. Not every gay guy is ok with y’know,” He shrugged. “ _that.”_

 _“_ Oh, Sirius. Is that what you’re worried about?” at Sirius’ nod she pulled him into a hug, arms wrapped tightly around him. “If they’re bothered then they're not the one. You don't have to settle down with the first guy you meet. I dated other people at school before James. Not everything is the end ok love?”

“A _nd_ if you and Remus do hit it off, if, don’t get grouchy with me mister, but if you do then I know for a fact that he couldn’t care less.”

She felt him nod against where his head was resting against hers. “Thanks, Lils.”

“No problem, now-” 

“Mummy! Harry want ‘nuggles too!” Then Harry threw himself at them.

-

 

_Why is life so complicated? S_ irius thought to himself,  _can’t a guy just want but not want a boyfriend?_

Grumbling, he turned over to face the wall. He’d been up for most of the night after he’d returned home, his mind playing the words lily said on repeat. 

_“Not everything is the end.“_

_Sentimental and stupid,_ he thought petulantly.

“ _Not everything is the end._ “

She was right, though that wasn't a surprise. Lily Potter née Evans must have some seer blood in her somewhere, although that was unlikely due to the fact she thought it was all a pile of hippogriff dung and that she was a muggleborn.

_“Not everything is the end.”_

He still had time. She was right, he didn't have to settle down tomorrow but sure he could go on some dates? There were those infernet things or whatever Lily was always harping on about anyway right?

But he didn't think he wanted to do any of that inline dating or whatever it was that Lily had shoved down his face before she met that Remus guy.

Everything she had said had made him curious. Far too curious. Was he really as good looking as she said? Was he really gay? He wasn't attracted to the man; he’d never met him! But he was curious.

 _Dammit, damn you, Lily Evans,_ Sirius jammed his pillow into his face.

_Fuck it, I'm going to that damn bookshop._

 

 -

The bookshop itself was modest, sat on a busy high street, surrounded by larger name brand shops. 

 _Goddamnit Sirius, it’s a fucking shop ( you’re nervous),_ his mind supplied unhelpfully.

Plastering on a friendly smile, Sirius opened the door and a little chime sounded. Immediately the musty smell of books surrounded him. The scent took him back to hours spent in the Hogwarts library planning pranks galore. He made sure his wand was completely covered before stepping in fully. His eyes sought the counter and true to Lily’s (and James’) word on the matter, there sat a-

 _A really fucking good looking guy,_ his mind once again supplied unhelpfully. 

Lily had been right. He was very good looking, with a mop of tawny curls hidden under a beanie and a woollen jumper to match. He was reading a book, long fingers turning the page carefully, his extremely long legs on the counter.

Remus (that was his name right?) looked up as the door closed. Sirius nearly collapsed right there. His skin was pale, very pale with a light smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose. Sirius' eyes roamed his face; his cheeks were rosy and his nose was long and straight and just a little bit too big for his face.

There were a few silvery scars on his cheeks and neck but the biggest was a faint pink, slashed from the corner of his right eyebrow to his left jaw. Sirius frowned slightly. Lily hadn't mentioned scars. Sirius couldn't say he minded though; they held a sort of endearment. 

Remus had been worrying his lip between his teeth as he’d been reading, they were a bit thinner than his own but still full. 

He scanned it all but it was Remus’ eyes that made his knees go week; a warm amber unlike any he’d ever seen, framed with thick, dark lashes.

Oh, Lily had been right, the man was good looking. Really good looking,  _fuck._

Remus had sat up with a smile as he placed his book on the counter. Sirius watched as his eyes widened and they roamed up and down his own body. He felt his cheeks flush.

Remus shook himself a little and he smiled widely and Sirius felt all the wind knocked out of his body.  _Oh, Merlin._

 _“_ Good afternoon, welcome to Downtown Books! Is there anything I can help you with?”

Even his voice was pretty. 

_Ok, wtf Black. Where’s the fucking mojo? You’ve met pretty guys before, why the fuck are you acting like a teen going through puberty?_

“Sir?” Sirius’ internal ramblings were broken through by Remus’ soft lilting voice,  _Welsh,_ that’s what Lily had said.

“Hm? Oh! Yeah, sorry. I-” He cut off, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. He cleared his throat and shot the other man a friendly smile. “Hi. Lily sent me actually, or well, told me to check it out. I just wanted to take a look at some of the books.”

Remus’ eyes widened in understanding. He stood up to greet him and  _fuck he was tall_. Sirius only came up to his chin and compared to a lot of people he was pretty tall.

Remus had moved around the counter to stand in front of him, his hand out ready to shake. “You must be Sirius, James and Lily speak of you often. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Sirius hastened to shake his hand, nodding. “Yeah, Sirius Black. It’s nice to meet you. They speak of you often too.”  _Mostly to try and play matchmaker_  but Sirius left that part out.

“Remus Lupin, a pleasure.” He replied a small smile toying at his lips. “Was there any particular book you were looking for or would you just prefer to browse.”

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. “I’ll probably just browse, I don’t read too often but I do have a soft spot for classic novels.” Sirius ran his hand through his hand, not missing the way Remus’ eyes followed the movement. ”I’ve been wanting to get a copy of Wuthering Heights for a while. I’ve just been borrowing Lily’s.”

Ok so that first part may have been twisted a little but he really did love all the muggle literature Lily had leant him and had been planning on getting his own copies eventually... He just hadn’t planned to get one now.

Remus nodded. “Yeah, I think we have a copy over... Here!” He motioned for Sirius to follow him. 

And though try he might he couldn’t help his eyes trailing up and down Remus’ tall figure as he followed him to the correct shelf.

He waited as Remus scanned the books for the right one, transfixed at how some of his curls were glowing golden from the late sun that peered down the aisle. 

“Aha!” The sudden exclamation made him jump and hit his elbow on the shelf. Thankfully, Remus didn’t notice or if he did he was polite enough to ignore it.

Remus held out the book triumphantly. Sirius took it with a quick thanks and turned to look at the other books. 

“Will you be alright for a minute?” Remus asked.

Sirius nodded quickly, “Yeah, I’m just gonna take a quick look at this then I’ll pay.” He said with a small smile.

“Alright, enjoy.” And with that Remus walked out of the aisle. Once he had turned the corner Sirius slumped against the shelf, breathing heavily.

True to his word he did browse through the books.He had picked one up that he had heard Lily talking about. She had seemed to like it.

He took them to the till and put his hands in his jeans pockets whilst Remus scanned the two books.

“£8 please.” Sirius struggled with the muggle money as fast as he could and handed it over to Remus.

“Want a bag?” Remus asked placing the money in the till then handing the receipt over.

Sirius shook his head. “Nah. S’fine. I’ve got a space on my bike I can put them.”

“Bike?”

“Motorbike.”

“Where on earth did you park it? I doubt there’s any space out there.”

“There isn’t. I parked her a few blocks away, not too bad.” Sirius fiddled with the cuffs of his jackets.

“Ah. Well. Have a nice day! Say hi to James and Lily for me, will you? I’ve not seen them this week.”

Feeling a bit awkward, Sirius rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I’ll- er do that. See you later Remus.” He gave him a small smile before heading towards the door. He refused to glance back.

When the door had shut fully and he was out of sight he leant against the wall, scrubbing at his face with a tired hand.

 _Why did he have to be so damn attractive,_ Sirius thought miserably as he made his way back to his bike,  _he didn’t seem too interested. He looked like he just wanted me to get out of the damn place._

_Whatever._

Sirius stuffed the books in the cubby and grabbed his helmet. He stretched a bit as his binder bit into him uncomfortably. The muggles had created some ingenious items and he was so thankful for it all but Godric it was uncomfortable after wearing it for a while. He sighed, this was going to be a long ride back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Look at me go. Second chapter already and I've started planning the third. I'll try to get that one out a bit earlier tomorrow. Thank you for all the love. As always go check out all y other works and my Tumblr (same name). Thanks! -H

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOO. So I’ve not written anything since that shitty Flonks thingy but guess what? I’m writing a proper fic! I know! Crazy right? I’ve got so many other fics and drabbles to write and update but I’ve been a bit blocked so I’ll try to finish them soon, I promise. I’m gonna try and update semi-frequently hopefully but y’know school. As always I will be posting this on my Tumblr (same name) so go check that and all my posts out! Thanks! -H


End file.
